


Who's laughing now?

by nialloveszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziall, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialloveszayn/pseuds/nialloveszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall bothers Zayn with that 'Veronica' thing so he dresses as her and knocks his door. They end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's laughing now?

**Author's Note:**

> 1500 words, more or less. It's based on this (http://ziallts.tumblr.com/post/61513892076/dulosis-abandofbabes-spankmeniall) post. Hope you like it!

There were only two guys in the hotel living room, Zayn and Niall. Louis was shopping with his girlfriend as usual during their free time when they were touring. Harry was out with his friends, you know, Lou, Nick, Tom, also Gemma. Maybe in an art gallery or some fashion runway. All the boys think his idea of fun is a bit weird. Liam didn’t tell them where he was going to be, probably with his new girlfriend Sophia. They didn’t know her too much but she was nice, although the fans think she wasn’t because she didn’t seemed to be. Or maybe he was with Andy, helping him with the accident recovery.

Back in the hotel, both lads were arguing because Niall wanted to play FIFA but Zayn didn’t, he was really awful and he didn’t want Niall to laugh at him. Obviously he ended up accepting.

“Niall! You know I’m so bad at this game! You just want to win so you can make fun of me, I know you.”

“That’s not true Zayn! It’s my favorite game and I just wanna play it. Can we? I promise I won’t laugh when I destroy you.”

“See? The game hasn’t started and you’re just bothering me. I won’t play with you. If you choose another videogame I will. And how do you know you’re going to win?”

“Oh c’mon mate, we both know who is better.” he laughed and spoke again before Zayn could complain. “Anyway! Please, please, pleaseeeeee. I beg you.” he pulled a very convincing puppy face that Zayn, or anyone, couldn’t resist.

“Fine! But if you tease me I will punch that face.” he didn’t really meant it, but he was tired of Niall disturb him.

The game has finished and, as it was foreseeable, Niall won 4-1. He was jumping in the couch lively but he didn’t say a word to offend his friend. Zayn, for his part, was staring at him and thinking how cute Niall was. At the minute he started shouting and singing he couldn’t stand him anymore, it was getting annoying. “Have you quite finished that ridiculous dancing?”

Niall stopped with his show and sat close to Zayn. “Yeah I think so.” a few minutes of silence came after, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Niall was thinking a new joke and the perfect idea came up to his brain. “By the way… How’s Veronica? I haven’t asked you about her in a while, I hope she’s okay and single. I miss her!”

“Here we go again.” Zayn groaned. Since Best Song Ever’s video Niall always asked him about Veronica and stuff. He always asked for her phone number but Zayn just ignored him or sighed. He thought he got over it but he was totally wrong. “She’s fine and doesn’t wanna know about you so shut up.”

“I can’t see why you get angry! I’m just asking how the hot secretary is doing! And now, can you be a nice person and give me her number?” Niall laughed and left the place making his way to his bedroom, leaving Zayn thinking about a revenge joke. After some minutes, a brilliant idea popped into his head: he was going to dress as Veronica and knock Niall’s door. He couldn’t wait to see his face! He really wanted something happen, he has a little sexual and romantic crush on Niall and this was the perfect moment to make a move. First he called his band mates to make sure they weren’t going to be in the hotel that night. Then he went to his bedroom and started dressing as the female character, doing his make-up and putting his wig. He looked himself at the mirror with a wide smile. “You can do it.” he said walking out of the room. After a minute he was in front of Niall’s door, questioning himself if it was a good idea or giving up. But it was too late, he found himself knocking at the door.

“Who’s there?” Niall said roughly. Zayn didn’t answer, he just heard steps coming and took a long breathe. “Zayn?” he said before opening the door.

“It’s Veronica, actually.” Zayn said, in a girly voice. Niall’s face turned white and his mouth opened the widest it could. “Is this the right room? Zayn told me you wanted to see me.” he bit his lips and Niall blushed. 

“Erm, I-I don’t know what to say.” Niall never stuttered in his life, this situation was very weird and uncomfortable. “Zayn you really didn’t have to do this, I won’t bother you anym-“ he was interrupted by a pair of lips landing on his, softly.

“But I’m not Zayn… I’m Veronica, the ‘hot secretary’.” he said placing one hand on one of Niall’s legs, slowly moving. They kissed again. There was no going back. His hands moved to his tights, feeling Niall’s dick get harder. He squeezed it and both moaned very loud. Zayn’s smile grew bigger. And his erection too. 

Niall started kissing Zayn’s jaw, and after that his neck, biting it softly and leaving some purple marks on his perfect olive skin. The other boy couldn’t help but moan and rub his legs between Niall’s. Also he was touching Niall’s silky hair. Niall touched his boobs while they moaned desesperately. He totally forgot that Veronica was Zayn. So he slipped one hand in Zayn’s tight skir, expecting a wet pussy. But all he found was a full-erected 8 inches cock. And he came back to reality but didn’t stop. Niall unzipped the skirt and took it off, doing the same with his pants. His eyes widened when he saw that Zayn was wearing panties. His dick got even more harder and he moaned. Inmediately, he took it off and grabbed Zayn’s dick in his hands and started masturbating him. 

“Niall I’m going to cum, ple-please stop!” he could say before he let a moan scape from his lips. 

“So come for me babe.” Niall said with a rough voice. 

“No! I wanted to do it. Let me do it, I’m the woman.” and Niall nodded and took his boxers off, showing a 7.5 inches cock. And Zayn licked the pink tip. Then, he started sucking the full-length. His tounge was dancing around it and he left very soft bites, being extremately careful not to hurt him. A few minutes later Zayn’s mouth was full of Niall’s cum and he swallowed all and kissed Niall so he could taste his own cum.

Niall took off his tank top and Zayn’s shirt. His bra turned Niall more on than he was, if it was possible. He took it off, taking off the fake breasts too. He threw them to the floor and carried Zayn to the bed and Zayn placed his legs around Niall’s body. They touched every inch of each bodies without stop kissing, only for breathing. They left love bites on both bodies, as well.

“Niall do it now.” Zayn whispered in Niall’s ear sensually and bit his lobe. Niall moaned in response.

“Okay baby, just spread your legs. Lemme see your beautiful hole.” and Zayn did what Niall asked for. He was a virgin and he was a bit scared but he was trying to stay quiet. “Lemme taste you, sweetheart.” Niall placed the tip of his tounge in his entrance and started getting inside it, penetrating him with his tounge. He tasted like heaven. Zayn was just moaning and shouting Niall’s name. He also felt like he was in heaven. Both of them felt it. Later, Niall replaced his tounge with one finger and Zayn jumped a bit, but it wasn’t too painful. Niall started moving it and smiled looking at Zayn’s sweaty moaning face, and he moaned too.

“A-another.” Niall added his middle finger and started scissoring him. “How is p-possible you are s-o good at this?”

“I kinda like watching. And maybe thinking of someone…” and Zayn really hoped that ‘someone’ was him. “And yes, that someone is you, darling.” Zayn blushed and smiled at him. And stared at him. With love eyes. He always looks at him like that but unfortunately Niall’s never realised.

“I’m prepared Niall.” the blond took his fingers off and searched a condom in his drawer and slid it in his cock.

“Just relax and it won’t hurt that much.” Niall kissed Zayn on the lips and got into him slowly. While he was waiting Zayn to give permission to move, he kissed every inch of Zayn’s perfect back, and touched his abs. Oh god, he loved his abs. Zayn wasn’t really feeling pain, but he liked Niall kissing his body so he waited until he finished.

“Now you can move, babe.” Niall started getting in and out Zayn, first they were slow and soft movements but he started thursting faster, crashing his balls with Zayn’s ass and moaning and screaming and swearing. There was a point where Niall thursted into Zayn’s prostate and Zayn almost cum, so Niall kept thursting there with a smile in his face. He grabbed Zayn’s dick and started masturbating him, again. Zayn left a lot of scratches on Niall’s back. After a long time, Zayn couldn’t resist and cum on Niall’s hands shouting his name sensually. Niall loved hearing his name from Zayn’s mouth. It turned him on too. Some thurstings later, Niall came too.

They laid on Niall’s bed. Niall was still inside Zayn. He got out of him and left a kiss on his lips. They both looked at each other. Blue and brown met. And they kissed again.

“That was a brilliant joke, wasn’t it?” Zayn said and they laughed. “I love you, did you know?”

“Yeah maybe? That’s great because I love you too.” Niall said closing his eyes and hugging Zayn. “So are we together?”

“I think so. Sleep well baby.”


End file.
